Reunite
by darkWarrior101
Summary: Set just after the curse was broken (the first time). What if Ingrid never erased Emma's memory and now that Emma knows the truth how does she feel about what happened?


**I don't own Once Upon A Time**

**This is an AU, and set just after the curse has been lifted (beginning of season 2), in this Ingrid never wiped Emma's memory, but Emma did see her, she just stormed out after. The characters may be slightly or a lot OOC, depends on how you view them, but I have tired my hardest. I tried my best with spelling and stuff. I wrote this because it's been in my head since I saw the finale and thought why not share. Enjoy and please review with what you think. It's always nice to hear. **

Emma had just gotten out of an awkward hug with Mary Margret and David or Snow White and Prince Charming, or whatever they were being called at the moment in time. Mother Superior had then turned up talking about magic coming to the town and how sadly the fairies had no magic. At the talk of magic Emma remembered what had happened when she was a child. She then remembered what happened a only a few weeks ago when she had gone to get ice cream for Henry and the sales women had turned out to be Ingrid.

"So Emma, I'm sure you have many questions you want to ask us," Mary Margaret said a bright joyful smile on her face as she pulled Emma out of her thoughts.

"At the moment..." she paused as she thought, "At the moment the only questions I have have are about the why someone brought magic to Storybrooke."

"Yes, I agree that important, but I was think more about us," she said motioning to herself and David.

"I know it a lot to take in, but..." David started.

"Look, do you think we could do this later," Emma interrupted, but she trailed off when she saw Ingrid's' shop.

"Emma, I... we understand that, but we have waited so long," Mary Margret started.

"Yeah, and so have I. All my life I have imagined what it might be like to meet you, and out of all the..." she trailed off once again once she saw Ingrid in the window.

"Yes?" Mary Margret pushed stepping towards her, only to be held back by David's hand on her arms. He however, was not looking at either of them, but at the show Emma had her eyes fixed on.

"What is it Emma?" he asked understanding that something else was on her mind, as he turned to look at her.

"Give me a minute, there is something i have to do, before I focus on anything else." Emma said as she started to walk towards the ice cream shop.

"Emma, is this really more important then..." she started but, was once again stopped by David who shook his head. However, all though he was being polite and stopping Mary Margret saying something insensitively understand that the situation was something Emma held dear, they whole company still followed he to the ice cream show, why being on their mind.

Emma coming to a halt outside it. She waited outside as Ingrid stepped out.

"Emma," was all she said.

"Sarah right? Is something wrong," Mother Superior asked her.

"No," she said icily glaring before turning back to Emma. At that single glance at Emma her face softened, "Emma."

"Look..." Emma started only to stop and sigh, "look I'm... I'm... I'm sorry." she finally got out.

"Emma, you have no..." Ingrid started only for Emma to interrupt her.

"No, let me speak. Ok true at the time I had no idea any of this was going on and you seemed crazy to me, but now I know its true. What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry for shouting at you that day and calling you crazy, after all you did was..care... for me," Emma finally got out.

Not saying a word only nodding Ingrid pulled Emma into a hug, which Emma surprisingly returned. However, she quickly pulled out of it. "You do still have some explaining to do. How did you know who I was and how did you under up here in Storybrooke?"

"Yes, right well you see," she said not looking at Emma, but at the family behind her, then to her right slightly, "let's just say for now a power sorcerers apprentice helped me. I was looking for something and he said I would find it here, and that you were the key." she said twisting some bit as to not revel her plan to the rest of Emma's family.

"Care to elaborate," Mary Margret said not happy with this woman's relationship with her daughter.

"Maybe not now, seeing as you have a bit of a," she paused thinking for the word with a smirk on her face, "disturbance your hands." she finished coldly, not liking Mary Margret on bit.

Spinning they saw an angry mob head towards Regina's house and Archie running towards them.

"Enjoy dealing with that Princess," she said taunting her.

"Queen," She said under her breath bitterly.

"Emma, I understand, just from watching you that you won't not go to the queens house, so I will leave you here. But listen Emma, sweet Emma," she started putting her hands on her shoulders sliding them down to her arms, "We will talk again and I will see you again. I let you run away before, not this time." And with that she pulled her into another hug, a smile of pure pleasure at the feeling filling up her face. "If _you_ ever need help, magic," she whispered, "or otherwise and i am always here to help _you_."

Nodding Emma turned away walking back down the street with the groups.

"So..." David started, "how do you know Sarah Fisher that well?"

"Yes, and what is your relationship with her," Mary Margret asked glare back to her. Deciding not to answer, Emma shook her head slightly grateful for Archie's interruption as they ran off to help Regina.

Ingrid, however look on from the shop door a smile on her face, knowing that the fact that Emma did not hate her meant she was even closer to her family. All she needed now, was to get rid or break Emma's connection to her current family and wait for Elsa. The first seemed rather easy. Emma was clearly not comfortable with her parents, if you could call them that, and it wouldn't b that hard to turn her against them. She would have to work on Emma's acceptance with magic, but that would come with time, she still had a while till Elsa was to appear and join her and their new sister.


End file.
